republicofjoefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Blahmarrow
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Republic of Joe Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Ummm... I barely edit this wiki. I fix some of your typos but...your the founder. And I'm ALWAYS the talk of Canterlot! I'm always at home, at the opera, on a fancy yacht! I'll be the talk, the talk of all of Canterlot! ~♥Rarity♥~ 14:19, January 11, 2012 (UTC) And what about Zach? Oh, he almost barely answers. Have fun waiting...And I'm ALWAYS the talk of Canterlot! I'm always at home, at the opera, on a fancy yacht! I'll be the talk, the talk of all of Canterlot! ~♥Rarity♥~ 14:26, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Why don't we make a team? Why are we the only ones that edit? WHY AM I THE TALK OF CANTERLOT!?! Oh yeah...my signature....And I'm ALWAYS the talk of Canterlot! I'm always at home, at the opera, on a fancy yacht! I'll be the talk, the talk of all of Canterlot! ~♥Rarity♥~ 20:35, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Ooh.... I'm always at home, at the opera, on a fancy yacht! I'll be the talk, the talk of all of Canterlot! ~♥Rarity♥~ 20:45, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Okie dokie! Does that stop me from correcting your grammar (there are alot of articles that need cleanup)? -- Beautiful Heart ♥ 02:18, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Oh, shoot. http://bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Blahmarrow/I_have_a_problem It turns out that he didn't delete it. Should I erase my blog post? [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 02:19, January 15, 2012 (UTC) That's right! Your so smart XD *hugs* again XD -- Beautiful Heart ♥ 02:28, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok thats good two things though #You said you werent coming back #will you be active here Hey! Hey, Blah! We haven't talked in a while. What's up? I've been checking in on TBW. The activity on the Wiki Activity has gone past six days at the bottom. The Wiki's going down, I'm afraid. Not many new editors. What's new? [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 02:03, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I've been busy lately, working on movies. It's sad to see the Wiki dying. I know how much effort's been put into it. And we should have a theme, judging by the Wiki's characteristics. Good idea. Maybe something like this. [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 02:21, February 3, 2012 (UTC) I knew this wasn't over! By the time I retire from Wikia, there'll be about fifty trilogies of "When Vandals Attack!" Well, I messaged the vandal. Possibly HomelessHetero or Engineer. Dang, how do I know that?! [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 02:31, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I feel that if he wasnt blocked none of it would ever happen when i got unblocked early it changed me and so with bluejagwa (my brother if you remember him it was a while ago)GREAT GLOVE SAVE! BY IVJUB! 23:14, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Ya his computer got a huge virus and he hasnt got another one yetGREAT GLOVE SAVE! BY IVJUB! 23:51, February 7, 2012 (UTC) ya but he is dumb and would probably get himself blocked No he doesnt know who wayne gretksy :0 As a matter of fact - I'm not. You're going to. The only way someone can truly believe in an apology is if they hear it from the person apologizing. Sorry. It would be excellent if you would do so. Good luck. I'm sure it'll turn out OK. ;) [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 01:14, February 15, 2012 (UTC) No problem. I'm probably going to be on the Wiki still, but not much. I'm leaving several Wikis' now, and my retirement on Custom Bionicles may be coming up very soon. I'm scheduling my final projects on there. I made a blog asking which projects I should look into - #Hunt for the Makuta and War of the Worlds (Hunt for the Makuta is a prequel to War of the Worlds. War of the Worlds is the final film in my BIONICLE film series). #War of the Worlds (no Hunt for the Makuta) #Neither (simply continue another story, WIKI Apocalypse, on the Wiki while I cancel both films. Also, would you like to be in WIKI Apocalypse?) Glad I could help, Blah. Happy Valentine's Day. [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 01:24, February 15, 2012 (UTC) 72.9.0.136 is at it again - he blanked several articles. The staff needs to keep an eye out - I need to stop saying that. They never do. There's a user on the Wiki named Thigger that's making a blog post about wanting to be an admin, and another user named Smoke Vrbada also said he'd like to be one - and that was his first edit to the Wiki. Crazy things nowadays. We should nickname that vandal "The Revenge" to show not only his craving for revenge, but also the fact that he and "Jaws: The Revenge" are both bad. Bad movie, bad contributor. [[Jurassic Shark|'Jurassic Shark']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'Rises']] [[Jaws|'This']] [[User:Starscream7|'Summer ...']] 01:35, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey I was wondering if you could vote for the bioniclelegend on the bionicle wiki! I sent this message to you here because then they would think i am planning somethingIvjub, a guy that doesnt know how to make a cool signature. 02:03, April 1, 2012 (UTC) LOL! No I am not planning anything hes just a friend that ive had for years and i want himm to be nominatedIvjub, a guy that doesnt know how to make a cool signature. 02:49, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi Blah, is it okay if we chat here? It has nothing to do with my ban. I just want to chat with you. :) May the odds be ever in your favor! 01:17, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey dude, what do you want your character to be called in the story? ZACH and Heart are-well-ZACH and Heart (lol), Rogue is The Rogue, Aura is The Auracle, and Im the Anti-Hero. May the odds be ever in your favor! 04:03, April 8, 2012 (UTC) I just called you Blah. Here's the link to the page. http://wikichatdrama.wikia.com/wiki/Blah?page=Blah.jpg Btw, all the characters are animals. You are a tiger, Im a phoenix, Heart's a pony, Rogue's a wolf, and Aura and ZACH are both dragons. Btw meet me there on the chat. May the odds be ever in your favor! 17:28, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Sam, I gotta recal my previous answer, my parents don't want me in a story randomly. :( Sorry Well, okay, I can rename the character. May the odds be ever in your favor! 21:56, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Blah. Its Sam. Wanna chat here? If you can, bring Walshg with you. May the odds be ever in your favor! 01:58, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Welcome Yes yes, welcome me, welcome me, all that other crap. Do I get a raise for this? In the Big Rock Candy Mountains, (they hung the jerk, who invented work!) 23:59, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Roden Yeah, after he stepped down from admin, I had a feeling that he was going to leave soon as well. [[User:Starscream7|'Jurassic Park - 19th Anniversary']] 00:51, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Lol, thanks for telling me. :P I thought I would know that! [[User:Starscream7|'Jurassic Park - 19th Anniversary']] 00:38, June 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm on chat on Spyro. [[User:Starscream7|'The Dark Knight']] 01:43, November 21, 2012 (UTC)